


Spider-Man and the Black Death

by Herondale4101



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve, Anti-Hero, Bucky is a supportive dad, F/M, Gay Characters, Hydra stole some of Bucky’s reproductive matter, M/M, Multi, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Peter gets treated like a little brother, Steve and Bucky get together I swear, Steve just has some shit to figure out first, Theres gonna be prank wars in this house, Trans Male Character, a/b/o dynamics, but he secretly likes being taken care of, he had some puppers while Hydra had him, honestly they all have ptsd at this point, well shit this is a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herondale4101/pseuds/Herondale4101
Summary: Peter thought he had all his shit together. That was before Nick Fury dragged them all into the meeting room and told them of the new  military weapon. A human who was indestructible and happens to share DNA with one of their own.





	1. Debriefing and Can Someone Get me Some Frickin Coffee?

Peter had just woken up and he was definitely not in the mood for this shit.

Nick Fury had just harassed everyone to the meeting room to brief them on “urgent matters”, and while Peter wanted to help save people, he also wanted his goddamn coffee.

They were seated around the table, Bucky, still wearing red pajama pants and blue T-shirt, had rested his head in the tabl. Sam,who was on the other side of the table glaring at Fury for interrupting his Saturday morning,was also looking far more awake than he should have been. Fury looked up as Bucky’s eyes started sliding shut and he whacked the table, promoting the tired man to bolt upright. 

“ We have a **very **important situation to deal with right now so I suggest you all wake the hell up!”

Sam gestured in Fury’s direction,” If it’s that important then can we get on with it?” Peter nodded in agreement before Fury turned on the screens.

It was a video that looked like it was taken somewhere very militarized. There were probably fifty people surrounding someone, who it was Peter couldn’t tell. The video was in like 480p.

They all watched as the person took out everyone against them, even as they were continuously shot they kept knocking people down. After eliminating all the military people, the (probably superhuman)person started running out of view. The screens grew dark and Peter saw his own mortified expression. He hated seeing people die,even if they played for the wrong team.

Noticing their confused expressions, Fury went on to explain. “ That is the military’s latest weapon. He has killed over 20 million people, most on the battlefield but others have been political leaders of some sort. We have yet to discover his real name but his files have him listed as The Black Death, since he’s killed as many people as the plague has. He’s never been wounded in combat and seems to be highly trained. We suspect he has something superhuman about him.”

This was in interrupted by a,” No shit,” from Peter and a glare from Fury.

“We were able to get a fingerprint off of one of the guns he used last week. I know this is going to be a shock but his DNA aligns with one of our own.”

“ Wait you’re talking about a SHIELD agents DNA right? Like one of yours had a kid on the side?” Peter asked once his brain took a second to consider the possibility.

“No Peter, one of the Avengers DNA. Someone in this room is directly related to that human A-Bomb.”

“How? In what- In what way? Like as cousin once-remov-“Bucky was cut off by Fury shaking his head,” As a parent Barnes. We believe that Hydra took someone’s sperm and used it to impregnate someone, with the intent of creating a new, better weapon. It appears they have succeeded.”

Peter was more awake than he had ever been as he watched Bucky slowly shake his head, his skin had gone extremely pale and he was tapping his fingers on the table in a rhythmic pattern.

Sam was the first one to speak, “ So what do we do now? Is the kid under HYDRA’s Control right now? “

“That’s what we are assuming as of right now.”

Bucky shook his head before asking,” What does this have to do with us then? If Hydra has control of him how are we supposed to save him?”

“We think Hydra might send him after you, you escaped when you weren’t supposed to. They might want to tie up all the loose ends. And even if they don’t send him after you, they’ll send him after us. He’s extremely powerful and as far as we can tell, almost unkillable.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, certain that anything can be killed after, well, that.

“ He was shot fifty five times and kept running, he’s shown no sign of pain to anything we’ve been able to throw at him. What’s worse is we have no idea how they were able to make him indestructible. All we can do is hope that he, like most of you, has something or someone that he will fight against Hydra for.”

Peter heard footsteps coming from the next room and Peter immediately smelled the visitors before everyone saw them. His girlfriends scent calm in some of his nerves and morphing his face with a small smile.

“Hey-um is now a bad time? Because we brought bagels.”

Everyone else turned towards the door to see MJ standing with Luke, the new head of medical science, he was hired by Bruce after the man decided to retire completely and knew the Avengers would need a new scientist.

Fury looked from the bagels to the remaining Avengers and nodded,” I think that’s probably a good idea. And you’re both going to learn of this case eventually.”

“This case?” Bucky whispered before raising his voice,” This is a child. Who was taken and experimented on before he could even vote. This is blood Fury and you can be damn well sure this is more than a case.”

Mj quirked am eyebrows towards Peter who simply shook his head and Luke looked extremely confused at the situation.

“Look Barnes, at some point you were only a case too. All of you were only numbers at some point. So even if this kid wants to be an Avenger, we might not be able to get him there. You need to be prepared for that.” The sent of defensive and angry Omega filled the air. Bucky stood in a defensive position, keeping eye level with Fury.

Sam shook his head spoke before anyone else had the chance,” Bullshit Fury. If we had killed Bucky when we had the chance we wouldn’t have won the war. And have you even thought that he maybe he wouldn’t want to be an Avenger? Maybe he just wants to be done with whole thing entirely.”

Everyone was silent as Fury’s face molted to an annoyed one. His overpowering scent of gasoline invading Peter’s nostrils.“We don’t know what he’s capable of yet. If he’s this powerful than it doesn’t matter if he shares blood with all three of you. Until further notice he is a threat and nothing more.”

“Peter, we have a problem. There’s a human heading towards the building at alarming speeds.”Friday’s voice filled the room, prompting all of them to stand up.

That’s when the windows shattered.


	2. Meeting David and Thank Jesus he’s a Harry Potter Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Death meets the Avengers

_ Perfect timing bro,_ Peter thought as he watched the man hurtling towards his windows. 

Glass was sprayed though the room as he crashed though the window. Landing behind Fury was none other than the Black Death himself, but he didn’t look murderous, if anything he looked neutral, indifferent. Peter couldn’t deny the deadly undertones in the boy’s face. His smell though, it was nothing like what specter would have expected. He smelled like cookies on Christmas, the sun in Peter’s face at the beach, he smelt safe. Being an Omega, Peter could smell when an Alpha had bad intentions, he knew which Alphas wouldn’t hesitate to use their voice on anyone they could control. This boy wasn’t like that though, he seemed like if he used his voice ever, it would be to protect people. 

He was dressed in a plain dark red shirt under a dark leather jacket that looked like it was from Supernatural(look don’t judge how he knew ok, Peter binged a lot of Netflix after the snap), with leather pants that looked very uncomfortable, with lots of laces and zippers, and mid calf-length black boots. The man himself had black hair, shaved on the sides with a floof on top. His eyes were a steely blue which contrasted nicely to his tan skin. What stood out though, was the striking white scar on his face. There were four lines, probably scratch marks, going down his cheek and over his mouth.

Nick Fury wastes no time and grabbed a gun from his waist, shooting the man twice in the head. The man only looked slightly annoyed as blood trickled down his forehead and grabbed the gun, breaking it in two. “Search for Kiara Jimenez. **Now** .” There it was,and it unnerved everyone in the room. Even though he spoke directly to Fury, it put pressure on everyone in the room, the only Alpha present besides Fury was MJ, who almost growled and took a stance with an arm out infrontnof Peter. Who pushed her arm away as soon as he saw it, shaking his head, whispering,” I feel perfectly safe babe, don’t go all Alpha right now.” His partner narrowed her eyes at him in question before nodding and removing her arm, but kept her eyes on the newcomer.

Everyone watched as Nick Fury growled, an noise so rare almost no one even knew what it was at first, before reluctantly switching on the screens and beginning his search.

* * *

Bucky watched as the boy’s gaze swept the room, and those steel blue eyes fell onto him. It took him a minute but he felt like he recognized those eyes. 

“Bucky?” He heard his friend whisper and turned to see Sam standing beside him, placing and elbow onto Bucky’s real arm.

Bucky glances back at the blue eyes and it struck him after he noticed the hints of grey, those were _his_ eyes. Did that mean? But how? He tried to discreetly scent the air and as soon as the teenagers scent hit him he knew. It sparked instincts in him to wrap the boy up and make him feel safe. His entire being screamed at him to protect the human standing in front of him. It made him very grateful for Sam’s grip on his arm, otherwise he would have probably ran to the boy. 

Surprisingly, Luke was the first one to speak,”Can we have your name? We don’t need last or anything like that, it’d just be nice to have something to call you by, ya know?” Bucky watched as the grey-blues left his and whipped around to face Luke. He watched as his child relaxed his posture, it was honestly a relief, the kid looked ready to explode with nerves. 

“Yeah, um, it’s David.” He sounded uncertain for a minute before nodding his head and repeating,”Yes, David, it’s David.”

“Well then David, hello. My name’s Luke.” He held his hand out for a shake, showing no signs of fear. It genuinely confused Bucky how Luke was so calm, of course anyone would be able to smell if he was anything besides calm, he was an Omega and Omegas emotions are always easy to figure out, especially by another Omega, or a compatible Alpha. 

David tilted his head before reaching out and shaking hands with the older boy. Luke smiled when they connected hands and Bucky watched as Fury looked almost giddy at this encounter. And shit, Bucky would fight Fury himself before he let him use Luke to get closer to David. 

“Um, hi man, I’m Peter by the way, and I can’t help but notice that your head is kind of bleeding. Would you maybe want some help with that? Like it doesn’t look that bad, but you don’t want blood all over your face I assume?” 

David’s eyes widened and his hands sprung forward, defensively.” Don’t touch. Peter and most of you I guess, if you ever think about helping me or wiping up my blood, just don’t do it. Simple.” At some confused and concerned looks he sighed,” Look,” he picked up a piece of glass from the ground and smeared some of his blood onto it. They all heard the hiss that followed as the glass began melting in David’s hand.

“How?” Luke asked, mouth literally hanging open. His doctor brain got transfixed and the 23 year old wanted to know more.

“That’s not important. Just, if I tell you to do something I’ll have a damn good reason and you’ll do your best to follow.” His tone didn’t suggest any room for arguing.

Nick finally shut the screens off and handed a flash drive to David.” Here you go, and if you ever step foot in this building again, you’ll be dropped from the top of the building. Even an enhanced person can’t survive that. Splat.” He ended his sentence with hand motions similar to jazz hands.

Peter looked horrified.”Um, no, that won’t happen. This is my building and I decide who is allowed and who isn’t. David, I promise not to lob you off the roof I’d you come back.” A slight whine hid itself in Peter’s words, the whine of an Omega needing an Alpha they trust. That was probably the most shocking thing all day to Nick. How the fuck does Peter trust him?

“We can help you, you know. I’ve been controlled by Hydra before. I know how hard it is to get out.” Bucky rasped our, his voice thick with desperation. Not the gross kind, like a mother pleading with her son to come home from the war, like Bucky’s own mother had spoken to him before. 

“I know who you are. Same way I know who Sam is. Avengers, you’re a big deal to Hydra. They want you all dead-“ he trailed off before continuing his thoughts,” besides I can’t leave. They have my family.”

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly at this revelation,”Your family?”

At this point everyone had stopped to listen to the conversation between Bucky and David.

“Yeah.” Was all David said, clearly not going to give any more information than that. 

Bucky tried to calm himself and convince David to let him help.”Ok, so how do we get them back?”

“**We **don’t do anything. This isn’t your fight.” The room went quite again as they all watched David begin to use his voice only to stop. Both Bucky and Peter went noticeably paler, neither having happy memories with Alphas that use their voice on Omegas just because they can.

” Actually, it is.” 

David looked at Bucky, knitting his eyebrows together before a rough voice invaded,”I meant it when I said I’ll drop you off the roof if you don’t leave.” The hair on Bucky’s neck rose and he knew everyone could smell the anger rolling off him, towards Fury, who was saved from a Bucky’s wrath by David. 

“Well, MadEye, you’d be suprised what I can survive.” He gave Nick a cheeky grin and Bucky felt the air knocked out of his lungs. He heard Sam’s breath hitch. Bucky recognized that grin because he’s stared at it since he was a pup. That was undoubtedly Steve’s shit-eating grin that he used whenever he was being a smartass. 

But how? Bucky’s eyes and Steve’s smile couldn’t make the boy in front of them. Bucky and Steve were white and David was not. What the hell did Hydra do to his baby? 

David turned to look at the rest of the group, interrupting Bucky’s thoughts,”I really hope we never have to see each other again.” With that he left, jumping right out the window he came through. They watched as he landed in a roll, running in another direction.

“Well I guess he can drop forty stories. Damn.” Fury mumbled.

Sam glanced at their group, lips pursed and brows furrowed,” Are we just going to ignore the MadEye part?” 

“Of course not,” Peter answered,” He made a Harry Potter reference. At Nick Fury.” He paused to look at MJ,” I think I love him, MJ.” 

MJ smiled at her dork,” I know, you found someone else fluent in fandom references.” 


End file.
